The Final Death Wish
http://www.mofunzone.com/online_games/the_final_death_wish.shtml ID Number: 172 Exp: 71 Achievements: 24 (same as Arcuz) My second favourite game :). Untouchable and Grey Hole are switched, no worries when you get other one. Just do both of them, and you are fine Quick talk about game: Animator got his toothbrush stolen, help Hero reclaim it Achievements: Apprentice to Murder: Kill 50 enemies (1 Exp) One of Each: Buy one armor, weapon, hat and gadget (1 Exp) Top of the Bottom: Level up one weapon to level 5 (1 Exp) Half a Man: Get to character level 10 (2 Exp) First of Many: Complete 3 challenges (2 Exp) Getting There: Beat 10 levels (2 Exp) The Art of Reloading: Using Reloading kit, reload 10 times in row correctly (2 Exp) Overcharged: Using Rechargable Critter, get 3 full charges without being hit (2 Exp) Package Picker: Using Health Transmitter, get 15 packages in row (2 Exp) Mr. Evasive Pants: Dont get hit 15 times in row in Survival mode (2 Exp) Grey Hole: Using Active Barrier, block 10 bullets in row (3 Exp) Untouchable: Using Anti-Bullet Field, evade 10 bullets in row (3 Exp) End of the Road: Beat Story mode (3 Exp) Killing Rainbow: Kill 50 enemies with all weapons (3 Exp) Tools-of-Death Shopping: Buy all weapons (3 Exp) Furry Weapons: Get all weapons to level 5 (3 Exp) Action Star: Take 500 damage without dying in Survival mode (3 Exp) Left 2 Die: Survive 1 minute with 20 or less health in Survival Mode (3 Exp) Just Below the Crowbar: Reach character level 30 (4 Exp) Business in the Wild: Buy Anti-Freezer below 10 minutes in Survival Mode (4 Exp) No Challenge: Beat all challenges (5 Exp) Out of Range: Level up to level 10 without being hurt in Survival Mode (5 Exp) Macho Runner: Beat Story mode on Masochist difficulty (6 Exp) Master of Survival: Get to level 30 on Masochist in Survival Mode (6 Exp) To explain my build: You wont need Free chainsaw, because you will buy it. After few levels you will get insane ammounts of cash and you will get into 100k at the end of game with everything bought. Drill Sergeant should be third from bottom, but i accidently did it as last. Dont use Meteorites before you complete all weapons challenges, it isnt nice if you kill 14/15 enemies and last one is killed by meteorite. Same for Drill Sergeant. Coke Fingers makes The Art of Reloading lot harder, so first do achievement, then buy perk. Just One More perk can be used anywhere, it isnt so much of a trouble if you use it later or sooner. Get weapon perks as soon as you can, even if you dont plan on buying them in next level. Plastic Shield and Phoenix-Furry are most powerfull perks and you MUST get them as soon as you can. Also, this build will work on Insane mode and Survival Mode. Also, Extra Pocket isnt necessary, i just didnt want to mess my build much My build: Level 1: Thorn Skin Disease Level 2: Cell Regeneration Level 3: Coward Level 4: Energy Regeneration Level 5: Teachers Pet Level 6: Attractive Looter Level 7: Move Neo Level 8: Just One More Level 9: More Neo Level 10: Holywood Imported Bullets Level 11: Headshot Level 12: Hurt Me Plenty! Level 13: Aim Neo Level 14: Wrom Wrom Wrooom Level 15: Sudden Cell Increase Level 16: Dash Back Level 17: Headshot Neo Level 18: Insane Reflexes Level 19: Uber-Critical Level 20: Redneck Aim Level 21: Sadist Level 22: Ultra Violence Level 23: Kill to Regain Bullet-Time, Neo Level 24: Limb Distorter Level 25: Improved Gadgets Level 26: OO Gadgets Level 27: Plastic Shield Level 28: Uber-Duber-Critical Level 29: Phoenix-Furry (this is level 30 in-game) Level 30: FURYYYYY! Level 31: Sadist Junior Level 32: Coke Fingers Level 33: Dashing Dash Level 34: Stunning Dash Level 35: Sudden Energy Increase Level 36: Persistent Disease Level 37: Rear of Metal Level 38: Teleportation Level 39: Slippy Flying Fish Level 40: Overdose Level 41: Frequent Teleportation Level 42: Blood Of Nitroglycerin Level 43: Evade Neo Level 44: Kill Neo Level 45: Lots of Ammo Level 47: Lots of Lots of Ammo Level 48: Money Kills Level 49: Utility Belt Level 50: Steiner Bag Level 51: Rectum Propolsiom Level 52: Acid Rain Level 53: Armageddon Level 54: Armageddon: Return of the Space Relic Level 55: Armageddon: Revolution of the Alien Society Level 56: Armageddon: We Are Running Out of Names Level 57: Extra Pocket Level 58: Sudden Energy Multiplication Level 59: Sudden Cell Multiplication Level 60: Drill Sergent